(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable wireless anti-theft USB disc using high frequency transmitting to turn on and off the flash memory firewall to protect from data theft.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The main function of a portable memory device (USB disc) is to provide easy transportability of data for consumers wherein the disadvantage of the prior art is low privacy and safety of the stored data from theft. There are products in the market now that possess security function but compatible driver software must be employed. Furthermore, security code must be entered manually and each computer must be loaded with the compatible driver software in order for normal use of the storage capacity—very inconvenient. Also, the device can be reused simply by reformatting rendering security function useless let alone preventing hacking.